Talk:The Sons of Ultramar
Erm... I'm gonna have to call for an admin to overlook this one, bud. I don't think we're allowing any lost Primarchs or their descendants. Those lost primarchs are listed as being expelled from imperial records, which means something bad went down cause' of them. And the Emperor wouldn't just forget about a Primarch. KuHB1aM 21:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I think he intends to extend on what they did, hence the brackets. And in regards to the emperor forgetting about them, where did it say that? he said he wouldn't just forget them. I'm afraid this article is not canon friendly, seriously, the rules distinctly say no Primarchs/ first founding, so none, at all, nada, nip, zope, nope, none. you MUST fix it up, it wouldn't really be that hard. and i think you may need this: Warhammer_40k_fanon:Rules Hey brah, when you gonna fix this? KuHB1aM 01:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hopefully now. Seriously! we said references! not EXACT copies! we've already discussed no primarchs, at all, only in community projects we have not started. no master chief, also humans of the 41st millennium almost class technology as a religion! we can't advance! only altar! they never use straight alien technology unless the mechanicum says yes to it. and some of those inventions you have thought of had been made before the great crusade! which brings me to my next point, your chapter would not exist back then, seriously fix it up, go through check your grammar etc. So a chapter called the Argent Vanguard from the world of Azeroth, descended from Wildhammer Dwarves, right? Wrong. The entire fucking list of successor chapters is a list of organisations from Warcraft. You've even had the nerve to directly steal names from the games. If you blatantly took the ideas and put different clothes on it, I could probably tolerate it. But come on, man. An evil spirit called the Lich King corrupting a human prince called Arthas? An Orcish Waaaaagh called "The Horde"? A Warchief called Thrall? FUCKING WILDHAMMER DWARVES? You cannot be fucking serious. I cannot believe you are actually trying to peddle this as an original idea. Seriously, guys, read through some of the shit on that wiki I was linking and you'll see what I mean - this guy has utterly stolen every fucking element of his article from the Warcraft series. Oh, hang on, some from Halo as well. Seriously. Half of this crap doesn't even make sense in the 40k universe or even when considered with basic logic in mind. I'm not even sure if this is fixable at alll... Sorry for all the swearing, but I'm really pissed at the moment (and slightly amused, but oh well). --Solbur 17:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Notification This article has been declared NCF (again). After being made aware of copy-right issues and other things, you have ONE week to fix this. It must be a standard Chapter founded after the Second Founding (not in the Second Founding), and it will not have a Primarch. It will have a Chapter Master. Fix that problem, and we'll go from there. Cheers from your newest admin. And by the way; please don't take this personal. I'm just trying to enforce the rules, which have so far been ignored by several people. KuHB1aM 20:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Better, much metter. We've fixed the Primarchs thing, although you still need to change Antharo's title in the prominent members list. However, I am still seeing too much direct copying. If what Solbur said is true, you can't have all of these WoW names. Otherwise, you'd need to list copy-right simply because of the amount of names you've taken. But it's better. Fix it These needs to be fixed fast like seriously you can't copy exact fucking references from warcraft and you've taken the fucking plot from warcraft 3 and warcraft 3 frozen throne. Fix this and take out all the fucking stolen ideas and names. Sorry for the swearing but this is'fucking bullshit, Seriously' for the emperor death to the false emperor 10:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Fix this! Fix it. This is a ripoff. Plain and simple. I thought you might have changed it after people shouting you down on this, but you didn't. The names, the events, everything. It all needs major overhaul, or it will be deleted. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:27, September 2, 2009 (UTC)